orderandchaosonlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Flame Knight
Flame Knights have dedicated their lives to executing the will of Khalin. Some of them choose to act as protectors, while others are forged into deadly exterminators by the fires of their crusade. With proper training, each knight can develop the ability to turn into a powerful angelic creature during battle. Flame Knights (generally shortened to Fk or Fks) are the latest class available, introduced in update v2.10.0 (May 27, 2015). They are a hybrid class between a Warrior and a Military Monk due to their ability to perform the role of either (tank or melee dps). Flame Knights are primarily a melee class but have ranged Spells as well. Creating a Flame Knight Any player with a level 70 on their account and an available player slot can create a Flame Knight. Flame Knights enter the world at Sanctuary on Flare Island at level 65. Several quests are available to level up the Flame Knight to 70 quickly. It's preferred to create a Flame Knight with the same race as the level 70 on the same account, so the Flame Knight can obtain all shared mounts on the account and have the riding permit to use them. A major perk with Flame Knights is that they do not need any craft. All Flame Knight gear that drops in Dungeons are already epic. Using Abilities Power Some abilities use Power to perform. Power is exclusive to Flame Knights. It is generated through certain attacks and will diminish over time, much like how Morale diminishes over time with Warriors. Mana Mana is the great downfall of Flame Knights due to the significantly low mana return during combat. They often run out fairly quickly. It's best to practice on a Target Dummy to find a good rotation, and to alternate Power abilities with Mana abilities. Talents Blazer DPS spec, similar to a DaDDy warrior Mili monk. Garrison Tank like. Equipment Flame Knights can only wear Metal Gear/Plate and are very limited on what they can equip. Since they were introduced well after the level 70 cap, they can only wear level 70 gear. Armor Item Sets * Warrior s2.5 (PvP set) ** Varja (tank) ** Death Knell (dps) * Flame Knight s3 (PvP set) ** Raging Inferno * Flame Knight t4 (PvE set) ** Golden Knight (dps) ** Firewing (tank) Along with the above Item Sets, Flame Knights can also equip: * Legacy/Diploma items (items in pink text, that are bought with Diplomas and shared between accounts) * Quest rewards from Flare Dungeons * Some plate gear that drops in Flare Dungeons * Some accessories/jewelry from Flame Dungeons Weapons Flame Knights are very limited on the type of weapons they can use. * Legacy/Diploma 2H polearms and axes * (2H sword) * Red Moon-Sickle of Soul Eater (2H polearm) * Death's Call (2H sword) * Flame Judger (2H sword) * Magma Ogre Axe (2H axe) * Nigel's Nightmare (2H polearm) The only Ranged weapon they can use is the s3 weapon Razorwind Chakram. Exclusive Mount Update v3.0.0.3 (Sep. 15, 2015) introduced a Flame Knight exclusive Skyslicer Griffin mount that is obtained by completing daily quests and collecting items that drop off of Flare dungeon bosses. This update also added the Flame Knight Legendary Weapon quest line is similar to other classes' Legendary (level 70) weapon quests. Gallery FlameKnight_promo_art.jpg FlameKnight_QA1.jpg FlameKnight_QA2.jpg Category:Classes